A Lion King Story
by Hvedrungsson
Summary: A Lion King Story (aLKS) begins shortly after the events of TLK2/SP's first halve not far away from the Pridelands. It mainly follows the adventures of a rogue with a quite dark history and a king's daughter, who are connected by their past and most likely by their future. Don't read this if you don't want any spoilers for the prequel: tRoU! Especially not the first chapter!
1. Chapter 1

First things first:

The following chapter contains MAYOR SPOILERS for this story's prequel "The Rise of Ushindi"!

If you want to truely enjoy tRoU stop right here and return later, in the best case only after I finished writing tRoU! This story will be on a hiatus until that happens anyway and most likely be reworked and redone afterwards (will adjust the story to eventual changes I'll make while writing tRoU, improve the formatting to fit tRoU's style and add ANs). I'll add a new chapter with no content/short message when I return to this story and repeat that for every updated chapter until I reach the point where I left so everyone who follows this story will be informed about it's progress.

Thank you for your understanding

* * *

 **The Last Nightmare**

A scream was heard when the water splashed and a grim head leaped out of the river. Crashing the fangs closed and the beast fell back into the slowly floating stream. The paw which it had aimed for hadn't even moved.  
Gasping the cub stared at the curling water, before it raised its eyes to the paw still dangling down the cliff. Its owner, a dark furred lion with an unusually short mane had not even flinched. Instead he smiled down on the crocodile.

"Oh Njaa, do yourself a favor and stop trying that", he yawned. "We both know you will never get me. I am far too high above you."

"One day! One lovely day…", the croc responded before it vanished into the dark water. For a moment nothing else was heard than the quiet voices of the night.

With the beast gone the lion turned his attention to the cub's hiding place. "Show yourself. Only a numb one wouldn't have noticed you."

The young lioness silently cursed herself for losing control. But he was right. There was no sense in hiding anymore. Slowly she stepped out of the dry grass and took some steps towards him, trying to look as self-confident as possible.

"Aw, look at you. So scared of the bad crocodile."

"No!", she replied. "I'm not afraid! But you should be. It almost got you! And it looked very hungry."

"Well, he always is. But don't worry about Njaa. As is said, it is too high for him to reach someone up here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Experience", he explained while rolling his eyes. "He tries daily."

"Even in that case it is risky to lay down there. One day he might be luck. Didn't your mother tell you not to take unnecessary risks?"

"Looks like nether did yours. Or what else would you call a cub trying to teach a potentially dangerous stranger, but risky?" He stretched his legs and stood up. He wasn't as tall as the cub had expected but his movements were smooth and calculating. Nevertheless, his physical appearance was enough for the cub's self-confidence to grow further.

"I don't care. You're not very impressive. Are you full-grown?"

He looked at her with a mixture of annoyance and anger. "I'm close to."

"Seriously? You are hardly bigger than my older brother and he is a weakling."

"And you are ill-bred. Didn't your mom teach you some manners?"

"No." She grinned at him. "But she told me to scream for her and her pride if someone beside herself tries to."

"Oh, come on. Stop being so annoying. If you're looking for trouble go to that brother of yours and bother him."

"Well initially it was a lion I was looking for. But obviously it's not you."

"Lucky me then."

"At first I thought it would be you. He was supposed to be right at the spot you were laying at and with your dark fur you looked just as he was described to me. But after you stood up…" She shook her head and her grin got wider. Unfortunately the lion wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead he had laid down, his head resting on his paws and the eyes closed.

"Anyway", she said angry about his indifference. "If someone like you is able to take his spot, he must be gone. If a lion called The Last Nightmare would still be around you wouldn't even dare to stay in the area. I guess you didn't even know it was his spot."

"Oh, I knew", the lion replied to the cub's surprise. "And you are right. He is gone. For good."

"Damn it!", she swore.

"By the way, why would a cub like you look for him?", he asked suspiciously. "After all he was called that name for a reason."

"Well, we were out for hunting in this area and one of my mother's lionesses said it would be a bad idea, because of the lion who would life here, named The Last Nightmare. No one believed her telling but he sounded badass. So I went to figure out, if he was real."

"You looked for him simply because you thought he was badass? Do you even know, who he really was or how he got that name?"

"Um… Not at all", she confessed. "Do you?"

"Yes. His true name was Askari and he got his nickname for he was the last thing his enemies saw when he approached them by night."

"He attacked when everyone was sleeping?"

"Yes. Most of the time he was outnumbered and on top of that one of his eyes was blinded. If he came by day he would have been at a massive disadvantage. You got any problems with that?"

"Nothing to complain." The young lioness smiled. "My mother always says, if you can't win by fighting with honor, don't fight with honor. He who is squeamish does not survive in the Outlands.

Now it was his turn to smile. "Your mom is damn right. Maybe you are not as stupid as I thought." He looked down into her grinning face.

"So…", the cub said after a moment of silence. "What else?"

"Hm?"

"It seems like you know a lot about this Askari. Tell me more about him."

"For sure I could. But what do I get out of it?"

She lifted one eyebrow. "What you get? Uhm… what about the pleasure of my presence?"

He snorted amusedly. "A pleasure indeed. But you know what? You're still nicer than the other people running around in this area. So, why not? What do you want to know?"

She thought for a second. "How did he look like?"

"Slender, but strong. His mane and fur were dark like the night itself and his eye red like fresh blood. He had a nasty scar across his right eye."

"Sounds cool. I also knew a lion that had a scar like that."

"Could he still use his eye?"

"Yup. Why?"

"Askari couldn't. But still he was able to fight like a demon. And he did."

"Tell me about that. Whom did he fight and why?"

"Ok, but you should lay down. This story could take some time. But beware, it is a gruesome tale."

She followed his request and looked at him attentively. "I can handle that."

"Fine. You know, everything began quite close to where we are right now. Long ago this land was home to the pride in which Askari grew up. By that time, it was much more fertile. It could have been a paradise if there wouldn't have been the hyenas."

"Hyenas! They all are thieves, traitor and murderers. I hate them!"

"And so did the lions of Askaris pride. But in this case, they were the intruders. The lions had taken over the hyenas' land and chased them of. But they returned. The lions had to fight them back over and over again. Askari was the leader of the lions entrusted with this task. Together with a group of eight other lions he protected the prides borders as the warriors of their king. They all were skilled fighters and as a unit they were strong and never lost a fight. But one day everything changed. The day, when Askari and Ushindi, the king himself fell in love with the same lioness. Her name was Heshima, the newest member of Askari's group. Both of them wooed for her and in the end, she chose Askari. Unfortunately, neither the king nor the rest of the pride accepted the choice of an ordinary lioness to reject someone with royal blood. But her decision was final. Time passed on and with every day Ushindi saw Heshima with Askari he became more jealous and angry. And the day, he heard about Heshimas pregnancy he decided to end his anger. As soon as she was capable of joining her mate's group again it happened. At first everything was as usual. They lined up in their battle formation and charged at the incoming hyenas. Just as usual Askari and Heshima lead the attack. The plan was to break through the hyenas' lines and to scatter them, a tactic, which had already proven successful. But this day things went differently. Moments before they met the enemy the whole group stopped the charge and retreated. As a unit the lions always had been able to defeat the hyenas easily, but now with only two of them left they were outnumbered. Of course they fought bravely but in the end they were overwhelmed. No mercy could be expected from the hyenas, for they had lost too many by the lions' fangs and claws… Do you know what hyenas are capable of, if they ever get the upper hand in a fight?"

She tried to nod but the older lion had already continued to speak.

"The male hyenas pinned Askari down. The fun part was claimed by the females. In front of his eyes they began to tear his still living mate into pieces and I assure you, they took their time to do so. It is told that even the lions of the Pride Lands heard the screams. After the hyenas were done, they left him close to death with what was left of his mate. When they were gone, someone else approached Askari, who was barely alive. It was Moto, his second in command. He bent down to is former leader and whispered into his ear, it wouldn't have been personal. Just an order of his king. But Askari shouldn't worry. His cub would be taken care of. Then he smiled down on the betrayed one and closed his eyes. Later that day he reported the execution of his order to the king. As a reward Ushindi allowed him to take Askari's position. But the king asked for one little favor. He should return to the battlefield to bring him his rivals head. Of course, Moto accepted, but when he arrived the battlefield, he found it empty. He told himself and the pride, the hyenas must have taken the bodies and luckily for him everybody was fine with that explanation. The only true flaw was Askari's cub, which was nowhere to be found. Months passed. Years passed. Things changed. The hyenas finally left. Some said, it was because of Moto and others believed, they simply had accepted their defeat. But without the hyenas there was no need for those, who defended the prides borders and so the group split up and they left the kingdom. Some with the intend to found their own pride and some in search of adventurer and new challenges. And then, years after the betrayal in a pride not so far away from here a lioness complained about nightmares. She told her pridesisters about the dark figure which haunted her in her sleep. It had the shape of a male lion. The dreams were that real to her, she did not know for sure, if they were even dreams. No one worried about that. Instead they assured her, that if a male lion would have entered the territory, they would have noticed him. But her dreams didn't stop. They became worse. Now she was sure, someone would haunt her at night. Nobody took her serious, for they didn't knew of her past. She had told her new pride she came from Ushindis lands but nothing about what had happened, what she and the rest of the warriors had done. And one day, when the sun rose the pride awoke in terror, her dead body lying right next to them. Her eyes were opened wide and her throat and muzzle bloody."

"She got killed?", the young lioness asked, more suspicious than scared. "While sleeping among a whole pride?"

"Yes." The lion nodded. He seemed to be impressed by her reaction. "And she would not be the only one. More and more members of Ushindi's warriors began to suffer those nightmares and their numbers began to decrease. The day that lioness was killed there were seven of them left. A week later six. After a month there were four of them. By now the tales of what had happened had got around. Among the remaining traitors, fear spread. One more of them, a loner, disappeared only for his bloody corps to be found days later. Three where left. Two where left. And soon after, Moto was the last one alive. He had been spared of the nightmares his former comrades told him about and the day he finally saw the dark figure approaching him he did not tremble in fear but followed it. He left his new-found pride and tried to catch up to the stalker. He followed him right into a gorge with only one entrance, where he confronted him. His face was priceless when he recognized the lion in front of him."

A chill ran down her spine. The story this lion was telling was scary and all, but so were her mother's bedtime stories. It was the creepy smile which appeared on his face. "Askari", she concluded.

"Askari, indeed. Scarred, from inside and outside. Halve blinded, and broken in heart, but filled with an undying lust for revanche." The smile on the lion's face became wider and she got a glance of his incredibly sharp looking teeth. "Like the others his corpse was found right next to his awaking pride members. The only difference was his death itself. Instead of a ripped open throat he had wounds all over his body. His demise hadn't been a quick one."

"Just as Heshima's hadn't."

"Exactly. But it wasn't over yet. Askari's former warriors had paid the price for their betrayal, yet there was one left to be punished."

"Ushindi."

"The Last Nightmare entered his homeland just a few days later. Now there was no need for hiding anymore. The pride's lionesses backed away from him, when the he entered their lair. You could smell the fear in the air. Most of them recognized Askari, the one who rose from the dead. He walked strait up to the king but to everyone's surprise he didn't attack. At first Ushindi was frightened, but the longer he looked at him, the more confident he became. This old, wounded lion could never be able to kill him. His body was scarred all over, one eye blinded and a halve crippled leg. He couldn't imagine how this walking corpse had been able to defeat Moto. And so, the king stood up, mockingly calling Askari an old friend and asked what had earned him the pleasure of his visit. Askari replied, first of all he wanted to talk. Considering himself superior Ushindi accepted. The black lion asked, if he would regret trying to kill him. The king took a moment to think about it, smiled and negated. Then he asked, if he would regret killing the one they both loved. Again, he smiled and negated. Now he asked, if he would regret murdering an innocent cub's mother. Once more the king smiled and negated, but this time he asked a question too. If first of all Askari had come to talk, what was it, he secondly came for? Vengeance, the black lion replied, but before that he would have a last question. Amused the king nodded. Askari came closer to him and asked, if he would regret not to kill the cub. This time there was no respond and no smile on Ushindis face. But it was too late for him. The second lion nobody had noticed jumped at him and pulled his head behind his neck. Before the king could react, Askari leaped forwards and shredded his throat into bloody pieces."

The young lioness' yaw dropped open. "The cub."

"The fatal mistake Moto and Ushindi had done. All those years ago the cub had decided to sneak after its parents, eager to see them fighting in a glorious battle, and by that had witnessed the betrayal of them and their downfall. After the traitors had left, it approached them, finding only its father barely alive. Through the demise of his mate Askari was broken, but the sight of his son gave him the necessary power to continue. With the recovered strength he buried Heshima's remains and fled with his cub. For sure he wasn't the best dad a young lion could wish for. Although he was broken in body and mind, he cared for his son, but first of all he taught him to fight. Day by day the young lion had to challenge his father. He grew up with a sometimes heartless mentor instead of a real father, but for he had seen, what they had done to his mother, he did not care at all. Finally, when the day came the cub had grown enough strength and skill to defeat his father, they both knew, their time had come. And as you already know, they got their revanche." He bowed his head to show, his story had ended.

The young lioness couldn't hide her excitement any longer. "That", she panted, "was awesome."

"You think so?"

"I loved it! Stories about revanche are the best once anyway. And all the blood! So cool!"

"You're crazy girl. Hey, now after you know to everything about the life of The Last Nightmare, do you want me to tell you how he died?"

"Sure!", the cub replied in expectance of another exiting story.

"Well, he spent his last days right here on this rock with a crocodile trying to get him every morning. Until a year ago, he dropped dead and fell right into its mouth."

"What? Are you kidding me?"

"Not all legends get the glorious ending they deserve. But it's fine. I'm pretty sure he was dead before he even fell. I guess that's what they call the circle of live."

"My mother says the circle of live is a fairytale."

"She thought the same about The Last Nightmare, am I right?"

"Well…" The cub thought about what to respond, but the dark furred lion didn't look at her anymore. His eyes were facing east. Behind some nearby hills one could already see the first rays of the dawning day.

"I guess you got to go now. Don't want your mom to get angry, don't you?"

"Damn you're right!", the little lioness swore. "She is gonna kill me! See ya!" By that she turned around and disappeared into the dry grass.

"Yeah. See ya." The lion turned his head back to the east. On one of the hills he spotted the silhouette of another, full grown lioness. "Great", he growled. "Here comes the sun…"


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sun**

"My, my. I only left four days and what happened? Kenu finally got a girlfriend! Congratulations, sweetie. Couldn't get a closer look before she left, but she seemed quite young thou. Is this why you never gave me a chance? Am I too mature for you?"

"No." The slender lion blinked blinded by the rising sun behind the lioness. "It's your behavior. Good morning Jua. How are you? That is a greeting. The common way to start a conversation. Not whatever you said. Come on. Try it."

The lioness sighed. "Good morning Kenua", she repeated.

"Nice to see you too Jua", the lion replied. "See? Didn't hurt at all. Oh, could you please take a step to the left? One more?" He opened his eyes a slit wide. Now the lioness stood right between him and the sun, her shadow falling directly into his face. "Perfect."

"A sunblock, huh? That's all I am for you?", Jua asked and let her head hang down. "Who is the rude one now?"

"What goes around, comes around, you know?"

"I only tried to be funny."

"Nice try in that case. You sucked at it."

"I bet you were way gentler with your little guest. Tell me, for how long do you meet each other by now?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but this was her first visit. And there is no need for you to feel threatened by her. Unfortunately, I wasn't the one she was looking for. I don't even know her name."

"Lucky me then." She lifted her head with a smile. "So, there is still a chance for me?"

"Oh my…" He laid a paw on his forehead. "What is it this time? A walk by sunset? Some alone time at your waterhole?"

"Well, after four days of hunting we finally took down a wildebeest." She put her head a little to the side, probably trying to look cute. "And, you know, I thought, maybe you wanted to dine with us."

His eyes widened and he put his paw down. "You're really trying to bribe me with food? Are you serious? Great kings, what did I do to deserve this?"

"You know damn well! You mur…"

"Don't say it! It's already weird enough. I always thought with everything I've done I would be the crazy one but compared with you I am more than normal."

"Belief me Kenu, I am perfectly sane."

"Tell me, which sane lioness desperately tries to get a date with her father's…?" He struggled to finish his sentence.

"Shhh… it's fine." She took a step forward and rubbed his cheek with her snout. "We all know he deserved it. We all know what he had done to you and your family."

"Stop that!", he growled and she let go of him. With bared teeth he stood up, forcing her to retire even further. "How often will I have to tell you? I will never become part of the pride, that betrayed my parents. Not as your mate, not as your king, never! The only thing I want is every one of you to remember day by day, that you did nothing, when the ones who protected you were betrayed and forsaken."

"Oh, belief me, we do! I do!" Jua strengthened her stand, showing she wouldn't retreat any further. "We were friends once. You were my first and only love. I cried when I heard what had happened to your family. Not everyone was fine with what my father did but he still had his warriors with him. Do you really think anyone would have even thought about challenging him?"

"No one did after they were gone."

"We simply had learned to life with our past, for whatever we would have done, it wouldn't change. But you might have noticed, that no one intervened, when you returned. We all knew it was your right to claim vengeance." A tear formed in the corner of her eye and slowly ran down her face. "Do you know how it felt like to see you after all these years? You literally rose from the dead! More so, you had become one of the strongest and most fearsome lions I had ever heard of. How couldn't I immediately fall for you once again?"

The rage disappeared from Kenua's face, replaced by sadness. But Jua never knew, for he turned his back to her. "And how could I love you, when all I can see while looking at you are Ushindi's eyes?"


	3. Chapter 3

**The Outlanders**

The young lioness was lucky. When she returned to the lair everyone was still asleep. Silently she made her way through the pride trying to reached her before they would wake up.

"Hey Tani!"

Anxious she ducked between the sleeping lionesses and looked around. Right next to her a cub of the same age had raised its head out of the cover of her mother's front leg. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Kiraka. Are you crazy? Be quiet!"

"Why should I?", the cub asked and looked at her challengingly. „Could you get in trouble otherwise?"

A second head rose right next to the first one. "She definitely is in trouble if she leaves by night for an adventure without asking us to join her, Kira." Despised her a little scruffier fur the only difference between her and her sister were the spots in her face being under the right eye instead of the left one. Together they jumped over their mothers' leg and cornered the blue-eyed cub.

"Your mom is gonna be so angry if she figures out you were straying by night."

"Hah! As if you were brave enough to tell her, Athari!", Vitani responded unimpressed.

"Maybe we aren't", Kiraka aided her sister. "But if Nuka knew, I am pretty sure he wouldn't keep his mouth shut. He's desperately trying to win back your mother's trust after his failure with Kovu."

"Don't you dare telling him!", Vitani growled and extended her claws.

"Want to bet?" The sisters came closer. „But we will give you a chance. Tell us what you were doing and no one has to know."

"Are you challenging me? You know I can beat both of you!"

"Come on Tani! Time is running!" Athari nodded in Nuka's direction. As usual he was laying a few steps beside his family. He was still asleep but his movements indicated that he would wake up any moment.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you", Vitani hissed. "But later and only if you'll be quiet already!"

Grinning the sisters looked at each other. "You choose wisely", Athari whispered.

"And don't you dare to forget our deal!", Kira reminded her friend before they jumped back into their sleeping mother's embrace.

"Filthy blackmailers", Vitani mumbled angrily while she continued her way. Without any further complication she reached her family and laid down next to her mother. Now all she had to do was to wait for everybody to wake up.

Luckily there was no need to be patient. Just a few moments later her mother stretched her legs and yawned loud enough to wake the whole pride. She got up, shook the dirt out of her fur and looked up at the sky. "Damn it! We overslept", she snarled. "Get up, everyone!"

With a suppressed scream Nuka awoke and jumped up. In an instant he reached his mother and lined up next to her. "I'm up. I'm up", he panted. "Wake up, Vitani!" With his paw he tried to poke his sister. He squeaked like a mouse as she snapped at him. "Argh! Get her off! Get her off!", he screeched and jumped around, his sister dangling down from is foreleg.

"Stop that you idiot!", their mother yelled and gave her son a strike, which sent him right into the dust.

Just before the impact Vitani let go of him. In a fluid motion she landed and rolled over. Within a second she was back on her legs, ready to mercilessly laugh at Nuka. The young lion literally shrunk down under his mother's words.

"Is there anything else instead of whining you are capable of?", she asked with rage glowing in her eyes. "The only thing you are able to kill are mice! You can't watch after your brother and now you're crying because your little sister bit you!" Aghast she shook her head. "One should not belief you are the son of Scar."

"I-I am s-sorry, mother", he promised fearful. "I'll improve, I swear!"

"Oh, I hope so! Vitani is halve your age and a mightier warrior than you are. So, listen to me. If you will not prove, you are useful for one single thing at last, you'll get in some real trouble, that's what I swear to you!" With this last cheering words, she turned around to the rest of the pride. "The show is over! We've got work to do! Kopesa, you will teach the cubs today, while I train Kovu. Ibura, take the rest of us and swarm out. There has to be something to hunt in these damn wastelands and if it's just a few lizards!"

While Zira was running around, giving orders to her pride, Vitani snuck towards Kovu, who was still laying where their mother had left him.

"Hey sis", he greeted her with a helpless grin. "Guess it's going to be a rough day for me huh?"

"Well it's not that bad", she replied. "But if you want to swish places, I'm in. I'd love to spend some time with mom instead of Lazy Eye and her brats. Wish she'd still let me train with you."

"What's wrong with Athari and Kira? I thought you were friends?"

"We are, but they're annoying today. And none of them is challenge for me anymore. Not even both of them together." A soft noise made her look around. "Speaking of the devil…"

Accompanied by their mother Kiraka and Athari made their way through the leaving lionesses, seemingly in the best of moods.

While she was looking at them, her mother came back and grabbed Kovu by the neck to take him to his lesson. A desperate smile on his face he rose a paw and waved goodbye. With her family gone and the rest of the pride leaving for the hunt, Vitani had no other choice than to join her friends and their mother.

Kopesa must have noticed her displeasure. She looked as grumpy as always with the dark frames around her eyes, one of them halve closed. Despite her look she seemed to be in a relatively good mood. "What's up little one?", she asked. "Something wrong?"

"It's nothing", the cub quickly said. "Ready for training, boss!"

. . .

"So, if you're alone and get into a fight against a stronger opponent, what do you do?"

"Attack first! Be quick, aim for the eyes and retreat!", Athari answered, slashing at an imagined target.

"Or throw sand in her eyes", Vitani added.

"Both answers right." Kopesa nodded. "And after you have blinded her, what's next? Kiraka?"

"Go for the neck or the throat, use the chance!"

"Exactly. Vitani, it's you against two enemies. What must you never do?"

"Get between them. Always keep them in front of me. Form a triangle or best, line them up."

"Very good. One last question. You're in a battle. You've won your duel but one of your pridesisters is still fighting. She and her opponent seem to be equal. What do you do?"

"We intervene. We sneak up from behind and overwhelm the enemy."

With a smile on her face Kopesa looked down on her young apprentices. "Right answer once again, Vitani. I think this should be enough for today. You have done very well. All of you. The fighting was excellent and so is your knowledge of tactics. Zira will be satisfied with your progress." She yawned and laid down, the cubs still lined up next to her. Her good eye opened once again and blinked at them, as if she just realized, the cubs were still there. "We're done! Go playing or something, I'm your teacher, not your babysitter."

They didn't need to be told twice. Without wasting any more time, the young lionesses turned around and ran off.

"So, what are we going to do now?", Kira asked innocently.

"We could play tricks on Nuka", Vitani suggested, trying to spot her brother. "Sure, he around here somewhere…"

"Ha, nice try, girl!", Athari laughed. "You know what to do."

Vitani looked at her moodily. She had hoped, they forgot about their deal. "Uh. Ok fine. But you mustn't tell anyone."

Both of them nodded. "Stop torturing us. Spit it out!"

"You remember the lion lurking around in this area Ibura told us about?"

"Yeah. That's why she told us to stay away from the river", Athari replied. "But mom said that's rubbish. He is not real, but we still aren't allowed to go there."

"Because of the crocodiles", Kira added.

"Well, guess what I did last night." With a superior smile Vitani witnessed her friends' reactions.

"Damn it Tani! You should've told us!", Athari hissed angrily. "We wanted to see those crocs too!"

"I wasn't there for the crocodiles, idiot." She shook her head about her friend's silliness. "I wanted to know, if the lion was real, so I snuck to that small cliff your aunt told us about."

Impressed, Kira gasped for air. "You're braver than you look like Tani."

"If it's true", Athari pointed out. "There's no prove she really did it."

"Oh, shut up sis!", Kiraka snapped at her. "Tell me more, Tani! Did you find him?"

"Well, I found someone. He was laying right at The Last Nightmare's spot. But unfortunately, he was the wrong one."

"So, there was a lion!"

"Sure."

"Stop that, Athari!", Vitani growled angrily. "I'm not lying! He was there, but he wasn't the one Ibura told us about. He looked way to young and weak. But he also knew about the Nightmare."

"Wait, you talked to him?" Kira's eyes grew bigger.

"Yup", she confirmed, enjoying her friend's admiration.

Athari on the other hand was harder to impress. "Prove it", she demanded. "How did he look like?"

It was easy for Vitani to remember. "He was slender, had dark fur and a poorly grown mane. I guess he was around my brother's age."

"You're sure it wasn't Nuka himself?", Athari kept maddening her.

"He was so not Nuka!", she yelled back.

"No? So, what was his name then?"

"He… I don't know, we haven't introduced ourselves, but the crocodile, who tried to eat him was called Njaa!" She took a deep breath to shout down every attempt of Athari to attack her. Surprised she exhaled, when her friend remained silent. "What? Have you swallowed your tongue?"

"You… you know the name of a crocodile?", Athari asked. The mockery had disappeared from her voice.

"Well, at least the lion called it like that, after it tried to get him." Pretty sure she finally convinced them, she saw from one sister to the other.  
Her friends exchanged some promising looks and turned their heads in every direction to make sure, no one was watching them. Then they came closer to Vitani. "Ok", Athari said quietly. "We belief you. Now lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sightseeing**

"And… you're sure we can just… well… walk straight up to him?", Kiraka asked, following the other cubs through the long grass.

"Of course she is!", Athari replied, noticeably annoyed by her sister. "What should happen? It's her mom's land after all and we all three are trained in combat. You heard mom, we were very good at training today!"

"If you don't overestimate yourself with that." Vitani turned her head and looked at her friends. "Fighting a grown lion is something different than wrangling with your sister. And by the way, we aren't on my mother's land. Technically we are poachers."

"So what?" Defiantly Athari past her. "We always are, since there is no notable prey at home."

Kiraka didn't seem to be convinced by her sister's argument. "But won't he be mad if he figures out we are stealing his prey?"

"Only if he knows. Tani, you didn't tell him our pride came here to hunt, didn't you?"

"He didn't ask where I came from, so why should I have? And I don't even think this is his land. He was all alone and I haven't seen no pride he could belong to. Guess he is a rogue or something."

"Are you sure?"

With a smile Vitani slowed down and duck deeper into the cover of the grass. "I am", she said in a low voice. "Why don't you see for yourself?" With her front paws she pushed the tufts of grass aside to reveal the rocky ledge.

Excited, Athari came closer to look over her friend's shoulder, just in time to see the victorious smile disappear from Vitani's face. "Uhm… and what am I supposed to see?"

"He… he was right over there when I left!" With a paw Vitani pointed at the spot at the edge.

"Uh, sure he was!" Growling Athari stood up and jumped out of the grass.

"Come back!", Kira hissed fearful. Unlike her sister she hadn't even moved a whisker since they had arrived.

"Why should I? Nobody is here! Come on out scaredly cats."

With a frustrated growl Vitani followed her and looked around the ledge. Unfortunately, there was no sign of the lion. "Damn it!", she shouted out, as Athari giggled. "Don't you even dare saying it! He was here!"

"Ok ok, calm down", her friend said, unsuccessfully trying not to laugh. "As I said, I belief you. Not your fault your new friend disappeared."

"You… really?" She hadn't expected this kind of reaction from Athari after all.

"Yeah, you know, I didn't bother about him that much anyway. I came for the crocodile you were talking about!" With big steps she moved towards the cliff's edge. "You said it was down there?"

Happy about being able to impress her friends at least with this, Vitani joined her. "Yes. Last time I snuck up to the lion from over there right next to the edge where you can see the river. Out of a sudden the croc jumped right out of it! It nearly got him, because he let one of his paws dangling down."

"So, your friend was laying right here?" With a tough grin Athari made herself comfortable at the spot. "Or was it more like this?" She slid closer to the edge, so she could peek down into the river.

"What are you doing?", Kiraka asked appalled, still remaining in a safe distance. "Get away from there!"

"Aw shut up." She turned her head to her friend, who had walked up to her, inspired by her daring. "I don't see anything. Do you, Tani?"

"No, but maybe…" She looked around. "Aha!" With one of her paws she pushed a small rock over the edge and watched it dropping down into the river. With a little splash it disappeared, while the water formed rings. Unfortunately, nothing else happened.

"Stop that! You'll attract the crocodile!"

Annoyed, Athari slapped her forehead. "Oh, how can one possibly be so dumb? That's kind of the plan, scaredly cat! Throw another one Tani!"

"What's up Kira? Not as tough as you always act?", Vitani joined mocking her and did what she had been asked for.

"I AM tough and I'm neither dumb nor a scaredly cat!", Kiraka snapped at them. "But what you're doing is stupid! What if the croc shows up and gets you? You'll be two brave dead lions!"

"Bah, that won't happen, scaredly cat!", her sister replied. "Vitani said that the croc couldn't jump high enough to reach an adult lion up here. He even let his paw hanging down the cliff." With a great gesture she lifted her own and held it over the edge. "Just like this…"

The water splashed high as the beast broke through the surface. In an incredible speed the crocodile's fangs rushed at Athari's foreleg. With a high scream the cub jumped into the air. Frozen in fear Vitani watched her friend's hind paws stepping into the void as she came down again. With panic in her eyes Athari dug her claws into the ground to stop herself from sliding over the edge, but it was in vain. Carving the surface, she slipped down further desperately trying to find grip.

"No!" Finally, Vitani broke her rigidity and jumped at Athari's front paws, just at the moment, she slid over the edge.

"Let go! Let go!", the cub screamed in pain, as her friends' claws dug into her. Dangling from the ledge she glanced at the water. Down in the river the crocodile swam a semicircle and submerged, setting for another jump. "Don't let go! Don't let go!"

A shadow fell over Vitani, as the water splashed a second time. Dark fur took her sight and she was pushed to the ground. A rageful roar was heard, followed by the noise of something big crashing into the river. Then the pressure from her back disappeared.

"Damn you, Kenua!", the crocodile shouted outrageous. "This dumb kitty was supposed to be my lunch!"

"Not today", the lion, standing over Vitani mumbled. He took some steps backwards and let loose of the cub in his muzzle.

Relieved Kiraka ran towards her sister, who laid down, trembling all over her body.

"Move it!", the lion ordered Vitani, who was still standing there like she'd be rooted, walked around the other cubs and pushed her aside, away from the edge. Then he sat down in front of the young lionesses. "You're ok, kiddo?", he asked Athari, who now was surrounded by her sister and Vitani. Unable to speak, the cub nodded. "Fine." The lion turned his attention away from her. Now his eyes had focused Vitani. "I remember you. You're the cub from last night. Tell me, what exactly were you up to? Was it your plan to feed your little friend here to Njaa or are you just unspeakable stupid?"

"No! I… She didn't belief me… And after I've convinced her… I just wanted to show them…", Vitani stammered, trying to regain her usual voice.

"Unbelievable", Kenua growled in annoyance. "After you returned to where ever you came from the first thing you did was telling your kitty gang and making me a tourist attraction? Am I getting this right?"

"Well…" Seeking for help she looked at her friends.

"Am I getting this right?", the lion repeated his question, louder and angrier than before.

"M-maybe?" She tried an apologetic smile, but it looked more like a weird grimace. Unlike she had told her friends and herself, now this guy didn't look weak or lame at all. In fact, something about him gave her a chill running down her spine.

"I bet you haven't told your mommies about that. Guess they wouldn't be glad to hear about you wandering around and annoying strangers. Maybe I should go looking for them to ask."

"They… they aren't around", Vitani quickly lied. "We came all the way from the Pride Lands."

"Yes, she is right", Kiraka tried to support her.

"Really?", the lion replied theatrical. "So, you don't know the lionesses roaming this area since a few days? I could have sworn some of them have the same markings like you." With a toe of his paw he tapped Kiraka's cheek. "Just this morning I saw them hunting after some antelopes. But if you don't know them…" He made a throw-away gesture, but within an instant he became serious again. "Now let's cut the wildebeestshit. It takes more than a day to reach the Pride Rock and markings like yours are rare. But you're lucky. I'm not really interested in giving your mothers advice on child-rearing. All I want is that you don't cause any more trouble. Not you cubbies, not your moms and no one else of your lousy bunch. I don't mind, if you stay around, if you behave but no more toying around with Njaa. Might be difficult for me to explain some angry moms why their lost cubs' track ends right at my place without them being around."

"Tani?", Kiraka whispered without turning her eyes away from the lion. "Why is he talking so much?" Unfortunately, it seemed like she hadn't been quiet enough.

"I'm what?", he asked surprised.

"N-Nothing!"

"Talking so much", Vitani replied loudly. Meanwhile she had recovered her defiant behavior. "You're not going to tell us out or chase us away, if we promise not to get eaten by Njaa, because that would mean trouble for you. We've got it!"

With a puzzled look on his face he stared down on her. "Uhm… That's what I was trying to say, yeah."

"You're kind of weird, you know?", she noted, enjoying her little triumph.

"Can't deny that, huh? Guess that comes, if your closest friend is the crocodile trying to eat you."

"That… that beast is your friend?" Surprised Vitani looked aside. She had nearly forgotten about Athari lying next to her.

"At least what comes closest to that. And I'd always prefer him over Jua, that's for sure."

"Don't even want to know, who that is", Kiraka said quietly. "Guys? Don't you think we should go back? He said Ibura was hunting gazelles. They might have returned already. I don't want mom to find out we've left… and I am hungry."

"Sure, you are!", Vitani growled. "But you're right. We should be back before your aunt or we might meet her on our way. So, Let's go. Bye Kenua." She began walking and looked back to the lion. "Wasn't that your name?"

"Yeah…" Confused he watched Kiraka quickly following her friend.

"Well, see you, Kenua." Athari stood up. For an awkward moment she stood in front of him, not sure, what to do. "And… and thank you for saving me", she finally said, before running after the other cubs.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unwanted Advice**

"I can't belief you keep running to him." Blankly one of the lionesses patrolling through the savanna shook her head. "Seriously. I simply cannot understand it!"

"Of course, you can't, Usiku", Jua growled back at her. "You have never fallen in love with anyone."

"Oh, leave me alone with that shit! You know exactly what I mean." With a quick jump Usiku got in front of her friend to stop her. "Girl, I'm worried about you! He is dangerous!"

"Not to me." Defiantly, she walked around her. "Only to his enemies."

"Only to his… Yes, and I know what he does to his enemies! I was there and so were you, you remember? More than a year has passed since that day and it still haunts me in my nightmares." Caused by that thought she shuddered. "Guess I'll never get that scene out of my head…"

"But it's over", Jua argued. "And it was justified."

"How can you even say that?" With some short jumps Usiku caught up to her. "Even today it's hard for me not to vomit if I remember what he and his cripple of a father did to your dad!"

"Don't call him like that. They did it to the one who brutally murdered a member of his own pride, as a punishment for rejecting him. How could I ever call someone like that my dad?" With a spark of anger in her eyes she looked down the hills at the river, marking the border between their territory and the Outlands. "We both know he didn't even accept me as his daughter at all. My mom was not more like a welcoming distraction for him, than a suitable queen. And by the way, I'm pretty sure some of our pridesisters are more than only that to me, if you know what I mean…"

"I know", Usiku assured. "And I also know that you are trying to guide me away from the subject. Your father, or your begetter, if that suits you more wasn't the best of kings, ok, but that doesn't change the fact, that this Kenua guy is a damn psychopath! What if one day he snaps and attacks you if you keep bothering him?"

"He won't", Jua simply answered. "You know, that's not his style", she added with a smile.

Appalled her friend looked at her. "Why? Why did you say that? That's not better. It's worse! Even more nightmares for me, thanks!"

"You're welcome", Jua giggled. "Will you stop playing my relationship counselor now or do I have to make you?"

"Never. I'd rather…"

"Wait!" Out of a sudden Jua turned her head away from her friend, sniffing through the air. "Do you smell that?"

"Is that all you've got? How desperate are you, trying that num…"

"I'm serious", she stopped her and sniffed once more. Slowly she turned her head against the soft breeze and searched the land. Then she had spotted them. "Look! Over there."

Grudging Usiku followed her gaze until she saw them too. A bunch of strangers, trying to drag not only one, but three dead gazelles across the river. "Hey, they're stealing our prey!"

"Yeah." Motionless, Jua watched the intruders climbing out of the water.

"Well, shouldn't we do something?", Usiku asked nervously. "We're the patrol, so..."

"Yes, but it would be pointless to go after them. There are too many of them, and they are too far anyway. Nevertheless, we should remind them, who this territory belongs to." By that Jua took a deep breath and send a long and loud roar after the poachers. With a smile she witnessed some of them flinching and turning around, looking back at her, knowing their crime was no secret anymore.

"And by that, they were gone", Usiku commented, as the strangers disappeared behind the rock formations of the Outlands. "With that problem out of the way, back to business."

"Oh, Great King! Quit it! Or do you want me to ask Kenua, if he could pay you a visit tonight?" More amused than angry she turned around and started running.

"What?" Her friend, still facing towards the Outlands asked. "He would never listen to… wait, where are you going?" With a frightened look on her face she jumped up and ran after Jua, who had already built up a lead.

. . .

Somewhere upstream the loud laughter of a crocodile was heard, mockingly looking up to a lion laying on the ledge above it. "You should have seen your face! Bahaha!" Caused by all his amusement, Njaa seemed close to drowning. "Some cheeky kitties you got there, Kenu! Are all of them yours? Didn't knew you already had children."

"Of course, they aren't, you oversized gecko!", the lion growled. "I just met one of them yesterday. Thought, she'd be cool, but now she came back bringing all her friends."

"Anyway, congratulations mate! That was your first notable interaction with someone else than Jua since… when? Two months? Maybe four?"

"More I guess", Kenua responded ruminative. "Man, my social skills are as underdeveloped as Jua's sense of humor."

"Well, I think she's funny. And she is persistent. I really don't get it, why you keep rejecting her. At least you should give it a try already. She kind of deserves it after all the time she wasted on you. But if you are more interested in the companionship of cubs…" Thoughtfully he rolled his eyes around. "Wait, wait, I've got it!" He stretched his head further out of the water. "Jua and you could adopt them! That would be a nice little family, don't you think?"

"Yeah, great idea", he said ironically. "Me and my precious Jua starting our own pride with our beloved cubbies. And we shall call them Crazyhair, Spotty and Crocfood. Well, screw you too."

"Aw, you already gave sweet nicknames to them? I knew you had a soft spot for them!"

With a paw Kenua covered his eyes, while he held the other one far over the edge. "I… I know, I deserve punishment, but anymore of your bubbling is too much! Come on and kill me now. Death can't possibly be worse than this."

"Nah, where is the challenge in that? Where's the fun? Watching you suffer is way more entertaining. Hush!" The distant sound of something dipping into the water had caught his attention. For a moment he remained silent, before looking up to Kenua again. "Sorry buddy, that seems to be promising. Please don't be mad, but I have to leave. This time you won't ruin my meal." Without another word he sank down into the river and disappeared, ending their conversation.

Now left alone, Kenua let his head down onto his front paws. Suddenly he felt terribly bored. That had never been a problem in the last time. In fact, he had liked it and it was been better for everyone that he kept distance, but now… Probably the cubs' appearance had triggered that strange feeling. The need to break free of his uneventful live… He shook his head to get rid of those thoughts and closed his eyes. This wasn't the time for stuff like that. As long as the sun was shining, he wouldn't overcome himself to do anything at all. He would rethink all of that later, when darkness would fall and his time of the day had begun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nighttime adventures**

The moon rose over the hills and its light fell onto Kenua's face. Comfortable he shook his mane and stretched his legs. As he had expected, with nightfall his thoughts had become clearer and now his decision was made. He had spent enough time laying around and transforming into a reclusive weirdo. Slowly, but speeding up, he left his spot on the ledge. With fast, but noiseless steps he started running, following the river downstream. At first, he had thought about paying Jua and her small pride a visit, maybe stealing some of their food or just playing tricks on them, but he had changed his mind. There was no fun at this anymore. The first time he had done so he had enjoyed the fear his visit had caused and the information it had given to him. But now he knew everything about those lionesses, how many of them had stayed, which one of them he knew from the past, who was a potential threat and who not. No, tonight he had chosen to leave the borders of his homeland. In no time he had found the track of the poachers and soon he stood at the place, where they had crossed the river.  
Curious he looked around. After he was sure there was no trace of Njaa or others of his kind, he dipped into the water. Swimming wasn't exactly his favorite exercise, but there were worse things than getting wet. After he reached the other side, the Outland's rocky and dirty wasteland lay in front of him. So, this was where his guests had been coming from. No wonder they had went out poaching. He sniffed into the air. The smell of wet fur was weak, but still there and the pawprints made it even easier to follow their track. The path they had chosen lead him further into the web of canyons and gorges, before the land became wider and opener. Now withered bushes and occasionally small rocks shaped the landscape and in the distance he saw some termite mounds. The closer his way led him towards them, the bigger they turned out to be. Higher than most trees he knew, they reached into the sky and between them… yes, there had definitely been a movement. Silently he snuck closer until he had reached the first and smaller ones of the mounds. Just at the right moment he took cover, before a dark figure appeared from one of the bigger holes inside the mounds.

"Just wait your turn, Nuka. Stop complaining, Nuka. Of course, there will be something left for you Nuka. Oh, eat shit, something will be left!" Angrily the lion struck at a tiny bush, only to yelp in pain, for the plant's thorns had stung him.

It took Kenua some self-control not to laugh about that guy's clumsiness. He seemed to be a bit younger than he was but even skinnier and much scruffier. The black hair tufts on his head and the chin in combination with his hilarious facial expressions made it even worse.

"Hey, where are you going?" A second voice sounded through the night. A voice Kenua remembered.

"Well, what do you think, precious little sister?", the youngster growled at the little lioness who also climbed out of the hole. "Finding some food before mother starves me to death! How am I supposed to get stronger like that? What is she thinking?"

"Well, I guess she thinks that's not necessary. You don't have to fight Simba. We've got Kovu for that."

Simba… Kenua remembered that name. Last time he had been to the Pridelands its ruler had been an elderly lion called Scar, but he had heard that a few years ago his nephew Simba had returned from exile and overthrew him.

"Oh, leave me alone with that termite! I could do that as well, but no, I'm kept down! And worse, every time one of you makes a mistake, it is blamed on me! Kovu nearly gets eaten by a crocodile? My fault! You sneak away at night? My fault! It's a wonder I'm not blamed if of Kopesa's annoying brats gets into trouble!"

"Well, that would be mine actually", the cub laughed.

"And even if you'd confess it to mother, in the end it would be me getting shouted at." The young lion's anger turned into sadness as he sat down. "But do you know what is worse, Vitani? She is right in being disappointed in me. Oh, who am I even trying to fool… I'm useless…"

"Yeah", his sister agreed. "That pretty much sums it up."  
Nuka's expressions became even more desperate. "Maybe I should simply leave, so I'm not a burden for mother and the rest of you…", he said quietly enough Kenua nearly couldn't hear it.

"Don't be an idiot, you'd die within a week without us!"

"So what?" He turned around what forced Kenua to pull his head back into his hiding place. "Mother would be glad and so would be the rest of you!" The sound of footsteps was heard. Quietly Kenua changed his position and risked another glance. Nuka had turned around and walked away from his sister, towards the canyons in the distance.  
"You can't fool me!", Vitani mumbled and sat down. "A few more steps and you'll turn around." She watched her brother walking way further, without looking back. "You always do…" Slowly the lion became smaller and smaller and the further he got, the more nervous the young lioness became. "Turn around already!" She stood up. "Oh, damn it!" Scrutinizing she glanced back at the termite mound's entrance, then she started running after her brother.

After she left, Kenua came out of the cover. He walked closer towards the hole and listened. The voices he was sure, he had heard coming from down there had disappeared and instead he could hear the quiet breathing of sleeping lionesses. Carefully he stuck his head into the mound to confirm his guess. And right. Below the insect created structure he found a roomy cave in which a bunch of lions had laid down around three halve-eaten gazelle carcasses, to sleep. Except for one cub laying in the arms of his mother they all were female and some of them he recognized as the poachers he saw roaming Jua's territory. He stepped back from the hole and turned into the direction Vitani and her brother had disappeared. He had given the girl enough of a head start. In no time he had spotted the cub running after the young lion and began following her in safe distance.

. . .

"Nuka?" Nervously the cub looked around, as its words echoed from the walls. "Come back!", she added even quieter. "We're not supposed to be here all alone. It's hyena territory!" The noise of a small rock falling down somewhere in front of her made Vitani flinch. Maybe going after Nuka hadn't been her best idea. But she wouldn't turn back now. Even though he was older, her brother would never stand a chance surviving out here. She had to bring him back home, otherwise… With a quick jump she took cover behind a thorny bush, as five dark figures came around a corner of the maze, she had dared to enter.

"Three gazelles! They managed to steal three gazelles!", one of them said with a weirdly giggling voice. "Man, I don't even know how those things taste anymore!"

"I don't care how often you tell me. The answer is no!", another voice growled back. "We're not going near that territory! Boy, those lionesses can be so glad they are still alive! There is a reason most hyenas rather steal from the Pridelanders than from those crazy killers!"

"Well, I heard those crazy killers ended up killing each other", the giggling voice replied. "Just imagine it. Lions slaying each other… what could be more satisfying to watch?"

"Me finally getting something else than tiny lizards to eat?", a third hyena entered the conversation.

"Oh, shut up! Nobody asked you, dumbass!"  
One more hyena tried to get the other one's attention. "Wait, I know! Watching old Banzai killing another lion! That would be most satisfying! Oh, that must have been a glorious day, am I right?"

"It depends", the second voice said angrily. "If you call the day on which you lose a great number of friends to lions' claws, a great fire and finally to your own fangs glorious, yeah, sure."

"Uhm… sorry to interrupt, but speaking of lions… do you smell that?", another hyena asked into the silence following Banzai's words.

Fearsome Vitani's eyes widened and quickly she checked the wind. She was relieved to discover, it was coming from the hyenas' direction. But if it wasn't her, they had smelled, who… Nuka!

. . .

Standing on the rocks above, Kenua watched the hyenas running off. He was glad they hadn't discovered the cub, giving him no reason to interfere, but he knew where they were heading to. Balancing over the fissured cliffs he sped up and passed the hyenas beneath him. From up here it was no big deal for him to spot the young lion, who just had noticed he was chased. Unfortunately for him, he was heading straight into the darkest of dead ends around.  
After all he had witnessed, Kenua felt sorry for that guy. He didn't deserve to die that way and neither he wished the cub to see what was about to happen. With a final jump he brought himself into position and pounced. The youngster yelped, as out of nowhere Kenua landed right in front of him. With retracted claws he struck at Nuka's head, who instantly twisted his eyes and sank to the ground. As good as possible Kenua hid the motionless lion behind some rocks and prepared himself for the fight.

"Got you!" With a crazy laughter the first pursuer rushed around the corner. "Hold still and I promise I'll do it…" The lion's paw muted the male hyena before he could finish his threat. Motionless and without another sound the dumb creature fell to the ground. With a soft crack Kenua rolled his head from one side to the other. It seemed, he hadn't lost any accuracy despite his laziness in the last time. A grim smile appeared on his face, as he greeted the next two hyenas. Again, the moment of surprise was on his side. The hyenas screamed in pain, as he started slashing at them. He felt his claws digging through their fur and skin, then he let loose on them and pounced at the next one.

"Wait for me, you idiots! We should attack him all at once, or he will…" the last hyena stumbled around the corner, a male, like the others, but way older. The poor guy stopped immediately, as he witnessed the young lion standing between three whining hyenas on the ground, the neck of a fourth still in his fangs.

"Banzai, help me!", the unfortunate one groaned, as Kenua shut his mouth a bit further.  
For a second Banzai stood there motionless. "Oh, screw this!" Followed by the surprised looks of his companions he turned around and ran off.

"No, oh, please no!", the picture of misery left in Kenua's fangs wined. If his mouth wouldn't have been overfilled, he would have laughed about how quickly this tough playing guy had turned into a crybaby. With a loud flump, he let the hyena down onto its back and placed his claws at its throat. "P-please, please, y-you d-don't have do this…", the pitifully creature begged. Slowly Kenua licked some blood of his lips, enjoying his victim's desperation. Then he started sinking down his head closer towards the hyena.

"Fine", he whispered into his ear and took a step backwards, relieving the pressure from the poor guy's throat. "You're free to go", he added loud enough for the other to hear. With a quick glance at the spot where he had hidden the young lion a thought came to his mind. It was too dark and the fight had been too quick for the hyenas to actually see him clearly. So, why not? "But don't you dare approaching me again, or else, I, Nuka, will squish you like bugs!", he growled at them, as they roused themselves and ran after Banzai. After they vanished, he walked up to the real Nuka and shook him. "Wake up!", he quietly demanded.

"W-what…?"

"Look into my eyes and listen to me. You've chased off five hyenas all by your own! I guess you aren't that weak after all. But you took a blow to the head, and went unconsciousness, before your sister found you here."

"I… hyenas…? What blow?"

"This one." Grinning, Kenua rose his paw and send Nuka back to sleep.

. . .

A yelping sounded in some distance and lured Vitani out of hiding. That definitely had been Nuka! Struggling with herself she stood there, unsure what to do. Her brother was in danger, no doubts, but what was she abled to do? She wouldn't stand a chance against five full grown hyenas, even if she tried. Just rushing after them would be nothing but suicide. On the other hand, she couldn't just stand here, while her brother was ripped apart by those dirty mutts. Desperately thinking about a plan, she slowly started to move, just to freeze again, as more screams echoed from the walls. But that wasn't Nuka's voice. Of course, she didn't know, how her brother's death-cry would sound like, but she had tormented him often enough to know the noises he made, when he was in pain. And she was sure, even he wasn't able to cry with multiple voices at the same time.

"Screw this!", she heard someone shouting, as she snuck further into the direction of the screams and had barely enough time to retreat behind a corner, before a hyena passed her. "I'm sorry, but I want to live!"

Just, as Vitani had recovered from the shock, the other hyenas followed. Now she had no time to take cover, but none of the four even noticed her standing in their way. Surprised she gazed after the fleeing mob.

"Ouch…"  
The dazed sounding voice drew her attention back in the other direction. _This_ was how Nuka sounded. Relieved, she took a deep breath. He was alive. "Nuka?", she asked and walked around the corner, now sure it wasn't risky anymore. "Are you ok?"

"Huh? Vitani?" As he stumbled out of the darkness, Nuka looked a bit groggy and scruffier than usual, but seemingly he had no serious injuries. "What are you doing here? Oh, my poor head…" He struggled to focus on his sister's face. "Wait… you're not supposed to be here! It's dangerous with all those hyenas around!"

"I know…" Slowly Vitani nodded. "They ran, like a herd of mad rhinos was after them." She leaned to the side to look past Nuka. Except for some rocks she couldn't spot anything else. "You… Alone… How? Was it you who chased them away?"

"I… chased them away?", confused he turned his head around. "I…" On his face confusion turned to excitement. "I chased them away! I did it!" As if he had forgotten his dizziness he jumped into the air, only to regret it a second later. "I did it…", he mumbled, as he lost balance and fell over. "I… I have to tell mother!" He spit out some dirt and forced himself back on his legs. Than he began stumbling back the way he came.

Still not sure, how to handle the situation, Vitani followed him. She couldn't belief, what had apparently happened, but she was sure to know, what would happen, if Nuka came home like this, waking up their mother to tell her about it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hyenas**

The sun sank down and her light painted the sky with reddish clouds. With quick but save steps Kenua moved along the canyon's ledges like a shadow in the twilight. Tracking the hyenas was the easiest thing ever. The scavengers didn't even try to hide their presence. Their smell was simply everywhere and their noises could be heard through the whole Outlands. In no time he had spotted their lair. From up here he had a great view, but the chaotic barking, snarling and whining from below made it hard to eavesdrop on them.  
In the cover of the clan's noises he clambered over the canyon's rock formations to get closer to the large female he assumed to be the leader. She seemed to be shouting at some males which Kenua recognized as the ones from yesterday.

"…wasn't even my fault!", the oldest guy among them tried to defend himself. "I told them not to rush in one by one, but they didn't listen!"

"That's not why you are here!", the matriarch snapped and sprinkled him with salvia. "You have left my young ones to save your own worthless hide! Look what this beast has done to my sons! I can't even tell their butts from their faces anymore!"

"Well, you can't blame him for that, Zuni", interjected another female who was laying close to them. "That has been a problem since they were born."  
For a moment it became quiet in she canyon, as all eyes wandered between the two females. Then the matriarch busted out in laughter. Relieved, the other hyenas joined her, except for her sons, who looked pretty upset. "Tha… That was a good one, Shenzi!", the matriarch giggled gasping for air. Then, only a second later she got serious again. "Now be quiet everyone!" Instantly silence returned. Just one hyena sitting a little off couldn't stop laughing. "Banzai, I'll forgive you this one. But if I hear one more time you ran away from an intruder, I'll give you a real reason to run!"  
Relive was seen on the hyena's face. "Understood! Thanks, Huzunisha."

"Yeah, yeah, now get lost." The matriarch wasn't even looking at him anymore. "And please could someone calm down Edaha? Don't want him to swallow his tongue again."  
Up at the canyon's ledge Kenua rolled his eyes. This wasn't what he was here for. He strained his ears in order to listen to the hyenas, who returned to their former conversations and squabbles. And suddenly over all the recurred bubbling he heard it.

"Nuka? Seriously?" Shenzi stared at Banzai in disbelief.

"That's what the boys said."

"But Nuka is a wimp! You know him. Scar didn't even accept him as his son when he was born. When we had to leave Pride Rock he was…like this." She lifted a paw to show the puny height.

"Guess he has grown since then", Banzai adamantly replied. "That happens when you age. Think what you want. Neither I'll go near him anytime soon to find out, nor one of the boys will! We… they have learned their lesson."  
So, in this point his nightly intervention has proven a success. Initially his attempt of beating some self-confidence back into Nuka had caused even more trouble for the poor guy. His yelping had been loud enough to make the termite mounds shake, as his mother punished him for waking her up in the middle of the night. Unfortunately, she didn't believe a single word of what he had told her. Despite that she wasn't able to break her son's certainty of his story being nothing but the truth. In the morning right after cleaning his wounds Nuka continued to tell everyone about his glorious fight against the hyenas. Not even Kenua had been able to miss his excitement for after telling his whole pride the youngster started wandering around the border, mumbling about his hidden strength and skill. If only he'd knew how to release them so he could show his mother… What should Kenua say, self-confidence restored… if not worse. It had been at this point, that he had left, to figure out if the other part of his plan had also been successful. Now he could say, he was more than satisfied with the outcome of his actions.  
A small tumult down in the hyenas' lair drove his attention back to them. It seemed like a few of them had started a fight over some leftovers. A male hyena had grabbed a bone, shared by two others. Despite one of his adversaries being much bigger than him the male showed no sign of hesitation. He snapped and growled at the other males and only a moment later he was victorious. Satisfied he laid down, gnawing on his booty.

"Hay! That was our dinner!", the smaller one of his victims jelled.

"You're right. It was", the robber stated.  
"Yes!" The bigger hyena agreed. From his stupid facial expression and tone Kenua concluded that he hadn't understood this statement in any way. "So, give it back!"

"I think you're missing the point, fur brain. It _was_ yours, but now it's _mine_."

"You're mean!", the smaller hyena cried, forcing Kenua to cover his ears. This guy's voice had been weird before, but now it sounded like someone scratched his claws on a stonewall.

"Enough of this!" A nearby female stood up. With an expression somewhere between disgust and anger she walked up on the matriarch, who chatted with the hyena named Shenzi. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Huzunisha, but this has to stop!"  
Annoyed the matriarch turned her head at the intruder. "Urgh…", she groaned. "What do you want?"

"Have a guess!" Furiously the female glanced at the arguing young ones. "Someone has to do something about Edaha's brats!"

"Then go tell him." Annoyed she turned back to Shenzi, but her answer hadn't solved the problem.

"And what exactly is he supposed to do?", the angry hyena growled. "Joining them? Laughing at them? Slobbering?"

"Hey, careful, Lady!", Shenzi entered the debate, snarling at her. "It's not Ed's fault they are like that."

"It's not? So they take after their mother? Huh… should have been obvious that her mental state wasn't the best, too. No sane hyena would have chosen this clown as a mate."  
Within the glimpse of an eye Shenzi was on her feet. She rushed forwards and stopped right in front of the other female.

"Easy, girls!" Huzunisha stepped between them, preventing the imminent fight. "Calm down, Shenzi. You're a little long in the tooth for brawls. And you…" She gave the other female a push. "You should learn to hold your tongue! Speaking about the dead like that! Now clear off!"  
For a moment the three of them stood there, angrily glancing at each other. Finally, the hyena who brought up the argument snorted and walked off.

"Pff! Long in the tooth…", Shenzi growled silently. "You're not that much younger than me."  
"Wishful thinking." A grin appeared on the matriarch's face. Then she sighed and stood up. "Now come on. We have business to attend."

"Huh?"

"The young ones. That girl had a point after all. I know you are close to Ed, but that doesn't change, the fact that his kids aren't pups anymore and they need to start behaving like that. Their stupidity is no excuse. Same right for all juveniles. If they don't want to leave the clan, they have to prove they're useful."

"But Zuni… You know them. They'll never…"

"Don't worry. They won't be on their own out there." The grin returned to Huzunisha's face, as she glanced at the young hyena, who had bullied the other young ones earlier. "And I think I already know what their first task will be…"  
The noises of the clan grew louder again and made it impossible for Kenua to continue listening. But he had heard enough, so it didn't bother him. As quiet as he had come, he set off on his way back and disappeared into the falling night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Unpleasant duties**

"Great job, girls, great job!" Followed by the rest of the pride a lioness approached a group of younger females. With the same tone of her pelt and similar lineaments she looked just like an elderly version of Jua. Except for her eyes, which differed from her daughter's name giving eye color. "So, whom may I congratulate?"  
Still panting Jua looked up noticing her mother's glance. "Wasn't me this time. It shook me off." With a paw she pointed at another one of the lionesses gathered around the dead zebra. A proud smile appeared on her bloody flews, as Usiku noticed the pride's leader looked at her. "Her first takedown of a prey this big."

"Well then, nice work Usiku. I'm happy to see your hunting skills grow."

"Thank you, Heba", the lioness cheerfully responded and took a few steps backwards to make space for her leader.  
Together with the others Jua waited her turn, while her mother dug her teeth into the fresh carcass. After Ushindi's death Heba had led the lionesses who hadn't left the pride, despite the fact, that she wasn't their queen. By that time the only thing she had to offer, was being the mother of the one child the king couldn't deny having fathered. But for the moment that had been enough and by now Heba had proven a competent leader and worthy of her pride's trust. Unfortunately for Jua, being the leader's daughter brought some unpleasant duties for her.

"Have you thought about, what we discussed yesterday?", her mother asked after they all had been fed and laid down to rest.

"Please…", she begged despite knowing it was too late already.

"Jua!", Heba admonished her daughter and gave her a strict glance. "You know it is necessary for the wellbeing of this pride and especially for your own. We have been lucky for a long time, but with every day the risk is increasing. After more than a year I'm sure the news of your father's death has spread. If you don't make a choice soon, someone will come and take it from you!"

"I know, mom. But…"  
With an angry look on her face her mother rose. "No more excuses! You have to take this seriously. You are Ushindi's only known child and by that heir to these lands. That makes you the target for everyone who wants to take them over. I'm your mother and I will not simply step aside and watch a jumped-up brute taking advantage on you!"

"And neither would I!" Jua sat up as well. "Let them come! I'll…"

"Oh, they will!", her mother interrupted. "And if they do so, believe me, they'll make you obey, no matter how tough you think you are and neither I nor our pridesisters will be able to stop them!"  
Grumbling, Jua turned away from her. She knew her mother was right, but that made it only worse. For a moment she thought about telling her mother about her attempts on Kenua, but quickly dropped the idea. She had never taken her daughter's crush on the young rogue seriously and Jua was sure, it was better to leave it that way.  
"Come on, sweetie", her mother tried again with a way softer voice. "Just give it a try. I promise, you won't have to choose. We'll only visit a few other prides and introduce ourselves. Maybe we can arrange an alignment, to improve our reputation, so we've got someone to turn to, if we get into trouble. And by that you will at least get to meet some males. Maybe you'll even like it."

"I don't think so."

"Honey, I beg you. Please."  
Sighing Jua laid down again. Under her mother's pleading glances, she finally surrendered. "Fine", she growled. "I'll go with you. But only, if you stop bothering me. At least for a while, ok?"

"Of course!" The relieve in Heba's voice couldn't be missed, as she softly nuzzled her daughter's cheek. Then she took a step backwards. "So, uhm… We'll leave tomorrow at sunrise. If you want to, you can ask one of your friends to join us. You'll probably feel better having some backup while approaching a male. When I was your age…"

"Mom!", Jua interrupted with her eyes wide open. "Stop it! Don't make me regret my decision." She stood up and stretched her legs. "I'll go and wake up Usiku. It's time for our patrol", she quickly said before her mother could continue.

"Fine, be save!" Heba called after her as Jua left shaking her head about what she had let herself in for.

. . .

"You're kidding me."

"No. I know it sounds odd, but I'm serious. I'll go with my mom introducing myself to some other prides."

"You mean to some males!", Usiku corrected her grinning all over her face.  
"I'm thrilled", Jua growled sounding everything but thrilled.  
"Hey, I know you're not interested in dating, but think about it! You're going to meet other prides, other lions. Even kings and queens and their children!" Usiku didn't even try to hide her excitement. "Awesome!"

"I've only agreed after mom promised to leave me alone with her future plans for a while. At least she said I can take one of you guys to accompany me."  
Her friend's eyes widened. "Your mother said one of us could join you?"

"Yeah. For _backup_ as she put it."

"Jua? I promise, I'll be the best backup you could ever imagine! I know my experience with boys are as poorly as yours, but I'll do my very best! If you choose me, I'll…"

"Stop it. Please! I want you to aid me enduring this, not to help my mother hooking me up."

"So, I'm in? Oh girl, I love you!"  
Now smiling herself Jua watched Usiku rapturously jumping in the air. "We're leaving tomorrow morning. Now try to calm down a bit bevor Kenu mistakes you for a gazelle."  
Within an instant Usiku froze. Due to her excitement she hadn't even realized where her friend had led her. Her eyes focused the ledge where the young rogue usually could be found. "Jua!", Usiku hissed tense. "How often have I told you not to take me here?"

"Oh, come on." Jua laughed at her. "I thought you wanted to be my backup?"

"Yeah, but definitively not if it's about him! But look, he is not even there so, we can continue our patrol like we're supposed to."  
Stubborn Jua shook her head. "I'm not leaving without saying goodbye to him. He could be worried if I suddenly disappear."

"I guess relieved would describe it better."

"Listen, if you're too scared to meet the guy I like, how could I count on you, if I'm out meeting someone I don't know?" Despite knowing she was mean Jua enjoyed the torn look on her friend's face, as she continued walking towards Kenua's ledge.  
As Usiku had already noticed, the rogue wasn't there, but his mere absence wasn't enough for Jua to give up. Instead she began sniffing the area, curious to figure out where the young lion had gone.

"I told you he's not here." Finally, her friend had dared to follow her. "Can we go now?"

"No. Something off here. His scent is weaker than ever, like he hasn't been her for a while", Jua noticed a little worriedly.

"Maybe his crocodile friend was successful after all?", Usiku carefully surmised, what led to her friend giving her a bad look.

"There is only one way to find out." With confident steps Jua walked up to the edge and looked down into the water. "Njaa? Njaa, are you here?" It took her a few more attempts, but finally the water rippled and the scaly head of the reptile emerged from the river.

"Well, well, if that isn't Jua's sweet voice coming to my ear", the croc greeted her. "Nice to see you around, sunshine. How's the adoption going?"

"The what?", Jua asked perplexed by his words.

"Never mind." A smile appeared on the crocodile's face, revealing rows of crooked teeth. "But why don't you come a little closer, so we don't have to shout at each other, huh?"

"Sounds great and all, but I'm not here for dinner, you know?", she replied unimpressed. "Just wanted to ask you, were Kenu is. Hungry as you are, he didn't agree with your diner plans either?"

"You're right, unfortunately. Your lover boy left a few days ago. Don't tell me he didn't kiss you goodbye?"

"He didn't." Headshaking she stepped back from the edge. Knowing Njaa, asking where Kenua had went would be pointless. If he knew it, he already had offered her the information, perhaps in exchange for Usiku, or another possible meal. "Fine, where leaving", she growled at her friend, as she passed her. "If Kenu hasn't been here for days there is no point in waiting."

. . .

Together the lionesses left the scenery continuing their patrol. As they returned to their prides lair Usiku went straight up to her friends to tell them about the _diplomatic mission_ she would be part of. At first her overwhelming joy about their journey had annoyed Jua, but by now it had started to cheer her up. Maybe with Usiku by her side the trip wouldn't be that bad at all.


	9. Chapter 9

**The roar of the strangers**

Weeks had passed since the three lionesses had started their journey. It hadn't taken them long to notice their pride's reputation wasn't exactly the best. The reactions of the neighboring prides were mixed. They had heard the stories about Ushindi and the happenings which had led to his rise and fall, so most of the other lions took their approaches with caution. Two of the prides had even rejected them right at their borders not allowing them to trespass their territories. Even despite that, their journey hadn't been the success, Heba had hoped for. The _dates_ , as Usiku kept calling the encounters Jua had with the males of the less hostile prides were as awkward and useless as she had expected. None of the lions even were slightly able to arouse her interest. Most of them weren't even her age and she neither intended to choose a cub as her future king nor a decrepit grandpa. But nevertheless, her mother wasn't willing to give up yet.

"So, who are the rulers?", Heba asked her daughter, as they walked through the canyons.

"Simba and Nala", Jua grumpily replied. She hadn't even met the last two regents whose names she had had to memorize. "They rule since Simba overthrew his uncle."

"Who only became king due to an intrigue and murder", her mother added. "Simba is the rightful king, not an usurper. You better remember that, or you might insult him. What else do you know about his kingdom?"

"It's one of the most fertile and richest of the whole world", she answered mimicking the voice of an excited cub. "It's said to be the first kingdom ever to be founded since our ancestors began to speak."

"Yes, that's true", Heba said, sternly glancing at her daughter. "And that is why the Pridelands are the most important kingdom of them all. The lineage of Simba can be followed back to most ancient times and has spawned the greatest rulers, this world has ever seen."

"I still can't believe we're truly going there!", Usiku entered the conversation wagging her tail in excitement. Unlike Jua she was truly enjoying their journey. Just as promised she had taken her role as her friend's backup very seriously till now. Except for the two less hospitable ones she had managed to befriend at least two members of nearly every pride they had visited, regardless of their age.

"Yeah, amaz..."

"Jua!", Heba scolded her even before she could finish her complains. "I have enough of this nonsense! Promise me you'll actually try to make some friends this time! Only friends! I'm not even asking for a male anymore!" In other circumstances this would have been great news for Jua, if it hadn't been for her mother's face and tone of voice. Until now she had hidden every indication of it, but now it was obvious that she was about to lose her patience. And if that would happen… well, as tough Jua thought herself to be, she would be in some serious trouble.  
For her own, and everyone else's surprise she was saved out of this situation by an unsuspected laughter. A sound all three lionesses instantly recognized as the voice of an excited hyena. It came from the other side of the wall-like rock structure and was answered by another one.

"I thought hyenas weren't allowed to enter the Pridelands?" The lightheartedness in Usiku's voice had turned into tension.

"They aren't", Heba quietly said. "But we haven't reached them yet. These are the Outlands. They are the unclaimed regions that are laying between the prides' territories. Home to everyone welcome in neither of them. I would have chosen another path, but since Karama refused us to trespass his lands this is the shortest one. Maybe we should lower our voices from now on."  
Another laughter sounded, but this time it was followed by something else…

"Wait a second!" Straining her ears Jua stopped. "Didn't that sound like a cub?"

"Great Kings, you're right! If they're after it, there could be not much more time left! HURRY!" Without further hesitation she started running, while Jua and Usiku gave their best to follow her.  
"Janja needs his lunch!", Jua heard one of the hyenas growling, as they rushed towards the scenery. At that moment she followed her mother around a corner and finally saw them. Two hyenas of which one held something black and white in its fangs. The cub on top of a large rock they had cornered must have jumped down on it from the top of the canyons wall, because the stone seemed to high and smooth to climb it.

"No! Let him GO!", the young lion shouted at them with his last word turning into a surprisingly mature roar. It sounded impressing to Jua but coming from someone smaller than both hyenas she was sure, it wouldn't be enough to scare them off… if it hadn't been answered.  
With a rarely heard rage Heba joined the cub's roar, followed by Jua and Usiku.  
The hyenas' jaws dropped open as they witnessed the lionesses storming towards them. Then they turned around and ran.

"Bunga!" With a leap the cub left the safety of the rock.

"What's a bunga?", Usiku asked a little confused. As fast as she had joined Heba's rage, as quickly she had calmed down again.

"It's a honey badger", Jua, who had already walked up to it said, blowing her nose after sniffing on it. "And a smelly one too."

"Is he alright?" The cub also had reached the badger, who struggled to get up.

"I bet he is", Heba tried to calm the young lion. "Honey badgers are tough." As to confirm the lioness's words a few moments later the stinky little guy was back on his feet. He looked mostly unharmed but a little dizzy.

"Woah!" Bunga rolled his eyes and tried to focus his friend. He stumbled and bumped into Jua, barely noticing her. "Woops…" Finally, he managed to balance himself on all fours and stood still. Then he shook his head and stared at the cub. "Kion, have you just roared?"

"I… Yes." The young lion nodded a little confused as it seemed but one could tell he was very proud of it.

"And it was loud!" The honey badger jumped up and leaned against his friend's chest in excitement. "Just like it wasn't only you! And it made the hyenas fly away!"

"Flee. It made them flee." Angrily Jua took step towards the badger. "And the roaring sounded like that because of us!" Curious she looked at her mother. "Are you sure he's fine? Maybe they bashed his head against a rock or something."  
Suddenly Bunga tuned his head and glanced at her, looking surprised like he just noticed there was someone else around.

"He simply acts the way a honey badger is supposed to. They all are like this. But this one is less hostile than the ones I used to know." Amused the lioness shook her head. In an attempt to get the young ones' attention, she cleared her voice. Kion, who already looked at her, pushed Bunga away from himself and back to the ground. "Well, you've already mentioned your names, so now I think it's on us to introduce ourselves. My name is Heba and these are my daughter Jua and her friend Usiku."

"Nice to meet you, Heba", Kion said with a friendly smile. "Thanks for saving Bunga, I guess."

"Nah, I was totally fine! I was just about to show these hyenas what I'm made of!"

"Looked more like they were about to figure it out for themselves", Jua interjected. "You may be a tough little guy, but a hyena's jaws are strong enough to crush the bones of a water buffalo. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have been a big deal for them to rip out your lev…"

"Jua!", her mother hissed. "They're cubs! Stop talking like this!"

"Oops…" A little embarrassed she looked down at the honey badger. Luckily, she could tell from his face, that he had not even a clue what she was talking about.

"Whatever." Heba shook her head and looked back at Kion. "Well, what were you doing here in the Outlands? This is no place for cubs."

"Bunga and I were playing", the young lion willingly told her. "I cornered him right at the Pridelands border. He jumped down and dared me to follow him. We're actually forbidden to come here, but then the hyenas showed up. I had no other choice but to come down and help him."

"That's totally understandable", Heba assured him. "Do you know how to get back to the Pridelands from down here?"  
While the cub answered, Jua rolled her eyes at her. _Totally understandable_. If she had done something like this as a cub, she would have got a nice beating. She watched, as her mother convinced the young lion of allowing them to accompany him and his friend back home and had to admit the cleverness behind this. Being accompanied by one of its cubs they had just saved, drastically reduced the risk of being rejected by the pride.

. . .

It took them quite a while until they reached Pride Rock, the lair of Simba's pride, birthplace of the most ancient of laws and by that, of their whole culture. Even Jua had to admit, it was more than only impressive. The massive rock formation with its long ledge towering over the savanna was a sight she would never forget. They began the climb, which was surprisingly easy. Half the way up, they came across a bunch of lionesses, which were dozing in the sun. Only few of them were awake and glanced at them. They looked more curious then tense, a good sign. But the cub didn't stop here. He walked all the way up to the place, were the ledge met with the rock's base and kept following it towards the edge, were a grown lion sat, a mandrill standing by his side. A lioness, who was heading into the opposite direction stopped and nuzzled Kion, before she continued her way towards the strangers, who had stopped at the ledge's base.

Surprised Jua looked at her mother, who showed the same emotion.

"I think, we've been accompanied by the pride's prince" Heba said. Then with one of her forelegs she took a step forward and lowered her head, bowing in front of the lioness approaching them. "And we're just about to meet his mother."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hunter and prey**

The young buck was nervous. In the early morning of the passing day he had barely escaped the lionesses of Pride Rock and was still struggling to calm down, despite it was already in the middle of the night. The whole day after his near-death experience he constantly was sure to notice predators sneaking up on him. Now he was exhausted from all the running, but still too scared to close his eyes. His ears constantly turned trying not to mis any possible telltale sound. Of course he knew the Pridelands' lionesses always hunted in the morning and by daylight. Now in the middle of the night they were sleeping but still it was hard for him to get rid of his paranoia.

The wind blew through the long grass and another dark figure moved forward. The breeze carried the buck's smell right into his nostrils. The wind stopped and so did he. One false move and he would fail. Another gust followed and a few noiseless steps later he saw his target.

Finally, the buck lowered his head. He had come to the conclusion it would do him no good to stay awake. Certainly, the lionesses would return by dawn to get him and if he didn't get some sleep, by then he would be too weak to escape. Slowly the tension left his body and he closed his eyes.

He snuck closer. By now he had left the cover of the grass and was close enough to pounce, but still his breath was calm and low. Only a body length separated him from his target. He took another step. The wind stopped only halve a second too early. The buck's ears rose and he held his breath. Completely frozen he stood there and watched the ears turning towards him until…

The breeze returned and softly ran through his pelt. It was just the wind. He forced himself to relax. Just the wind…

As usual, euphoria ran through his body like a shiver, as he lowered his fangs. His prey had no time to open its eyes or even realize what happened. Nothing more than a quiet crack was heard, as he closed his jaws. With his body he pressed the corps to the ground to prevent any possible twitches. Then it was over.

. . .

Roaring sounded through the canyons. Angrily Kenua bared his teeth and growled. What a rude awakening. It wasn't even noon. He had spent all night hunting, dragging his prey around and eating and now wanted nothing else than to sleep. Just as he was about to mumble a curse he stopped and listened closer. That voice had sounded way to familiar. He prayed it was nothing but an odd coincidence. If Jua seriously had tracked him into this wasteland that would mean she had reached a whole new level of desperation. Maybe he really had to teach her a lesson…

With that in mind he rose and carefully looked at the buck he had dragged here and made sure he wouldn't fall down into the canyon. It would be a shame if he returned only to find his prey down there, eaten by those filthy hyenas. Then he began to make his way into the direction of the roar.

When he reached the Outlands' borders there was no sign of Jua. Carefully he climbed down into the canyon to take a closer look and started sniffing the area. Her scent was weak, but still there. Even with the stench of a whole pack of hyenas in the air he would have smelled her. She definitely had been here. But why? Curious he began following her track and was glad to find out, that she hadn't been alone. He could smell at least two other lionesses… and something very stinky.

A short while after he reached the Pridelands border and stopped. Not sure if he should continue, he looked around. Last night he hadn't hesitated to enter for poaching. In the cover of darkness, he had been in his element and had fully trusted in his stealth skills but now by daylight… Struggling between curiosity and caution he stood there. Finally, overpowered by curiosity he continued his way.

. . .

It had been dumb! He cursed himself for his obviously falls decision and panted. Last night he had been the hunter in this area, but now the tables had turned. A short glance over his shoulder told him, that his pursuers were still behind him. Unfortunately, he knew at least one of them. He and the dark brown lion leading the chase had met before. Years had past since then but it seemed this guy had a good memory.

"Get that filthy rat!", the lion roared and the two lionesses sped up.

Silently calling him with the worst names he could imagine, Kenua dodged a small tree. Everything had been fine until this idiot came around.

By night no one had ever seen him coming, but now by day the two lionesses had spotted him from afar. Instead of attacking they had curiously approached him. As it turned out, the Pridelanders were way friendlier towards rogues under Simba's rule, than in the days of his predecessor. By the time of Kenua's last _visit_ it had been Scar who ruled the land. In that night, the brown lion behind him had been the first to see the body and the only one who ever witnessed the Nightmare. Kenua had never been sure if he really saw what happened, but as it turned out now, this question was no longer of any importance.

"Shit!" That was everything he was able to shout as he felt the lion's claws reaching their target. His hindlegs were thrown aside and he fell face first into the dirt. Now he had no other chance but to fight his way out. Something he had tried to avoid. In the glimpse of an eye he was back on his feet and ducked. By the width of a hair the pouncing lion missed him, but as the attacker turned around, Kenua found himself surrounded by him and the lionesses. Now he had to be quick.

The first part of his escape plan worked. The dirt he threw at his opponent made him flinch and cough. Using the distraction, Kenua turned around and pounced at the lioness he considered the weaker one. He took her by surprise, managed to throw her down and was about to cut and run, when suddenly…

The blow came out of nothing. For a moment everything Kenua saw went black. The next thing he noticed, was laying on the ground, held down by a massive paw, which's claws dug into his neck.

"Nice try", the brown lion growled. His fangs were so close to Kenua's face that he could smell what this brute had had for breakfast. "Any last words, rat?"

Gasping for air Kenua tried to kick the lion's bely with his hindlegs, but he didn't even seem to notice it. A shadow fell on his face and disappeared.

"May I ask, what is going on?", an upset voice sounded from the left. "You are only a guest here, but you know Simba's rules! Rogues like you are one yourself are not to be chased of until they turn out to be hostile!"

"This one is", the lion simply replied looking at the hornbill landing next to Kenua's head.

The bird sighted. Then he looked at the young rogue. "And what has he done? What's his crime?"

"Murder."

. . .

Kenua didn't knew what would have been worse. Being killed at the spot or being dragged through halve the Pridelands only to be killed somewhere else. After the hornbill had determined, that the king himself would have to judge, the lion, whose name turned out to be Chumvi, had grabbed his captive by the neck to be sure he wouldn't escape, what made it impossible for Kenua to walk properly. When they finally reached their destination, he was sure, by now he looked even worse than Nuka. In the shadow of Pride Rock Chumvi loosened his grip and the rogue sank to the ground.

"If you try anything funny, you're dead", Chumvi promised and searched the sky for the hornbill who had flown ahead to inform the king.

They didn't have to wait for long, until a lion with a big red mane appeared and walked up to them. As he came closer, Kenua noticed how Chumvi bowed his head. So, this had to be Simba.

"Who is this?", the king asked and looked at the captive. "Zazu told me you have caught a murderer, but I don't know about any murders."

"My king, the murder in question was committed during your exile. You've never met Chagina", Chumvi explained. "But I'm sure the pride remembers her, as well as your queen does."

"Well, Nala is busy with our guest." He looked at the two lionesses who accompanied Chumvi.

"Chumvi is right, Simba", one of them confirmed. "She joined the pride during your uncle's reign. She was killed by two rogues who would later be called the Last Nightmare."

"It was the year of your return, if I remember it correctly", the other one added.

Simba took a closer look at Kenua. "He seems to be a bit young to be one of the rogues in question. That was quite a few years ago."

"His age doesn't matter", Chumvi growled. "I saw him that night. I saw, what the Nightmare had done to my friend. He is the lion I think he is and he's guilty."

Still lying on the ground Kenua glanced at the king's face. He could tell by the look he gave him, that Simba wasn't sure how to handle the situation, and smelled his chance. "Great King", the trapped rogue asked as kind as he was able to. "Sadly, I can't deny being involved in the said events. But would you allow me to tell you my version of this story?"


	11. Chapter 11

**The first nightmare**

Five years ago.

Walking, nothing but walking. Even thou he had never been able to win one of them, by now he missed their daily fights. More than two weeks had passed since his father had located the first one of their targets. Unfortunately, the pride, the lioness had joined was not far away from the two rogues' former homeland, so they had to be extra careful. The noises of their training fights would only attract unwanted attention.

The black furred lion walking in front of him stopped at the top of a hill. "Behold", he sarcastically muttered. "The lands of the first and most glorious kingdom."

With only a few steps the youngster caught up to him. The Pridelands… They had reached their destination! Standing next to his father, he took a look at the wasteland in front of him. "Well… I've kind of imagined it a little more… fertile", he admitted.

"Usually it is", the older lion said. "But after two dry seasons like this in a row with nearly no rain between… Even a paradise like this looks like a pile of dirt after that."

He nodded. Neither of the kingdoms they had passed through in the last time had looked better than this. He couldn't tell, why he had expected to find this one looking different. "And you're sure she is here?"

"Absolutely. That vulture described her perfectly." The black lion snorted contemptuously. "After all those years fighting these inferior creatures, she joined a pride that considers them as allies."

"So, it's true? The Pridelanders are living side by side with a hyena clan?"

"Yeah… But that's not our business." With his healthy eye he looked at the black sky. "The night is still young. These is enough time for a little reconnaissance trip. You see that big rock over there? That's the pride's lair. Get an overview of the situation we're dealing with. And if I think about it… If you see her and there is an opportunity, use it. Let her nightmare begin! You still have the gift, Ulamali gave us?"

"Of course." Struggling a little with the sling around his neck he took it of and put the hollow fruit that was attached to it down.

"And you still know how to use it?"

"Yes." He searched the fruit for an opening, found it and stuck a claw through it. When he removed it, it was covered in a viscous liquid. "A small scratch is all it takes", he repeated the old monkey's words. "And do not clean it off with the tongue afterwards. Don't worry father, I won't disappoint you. Chagina will pay for what she did to you and mom." By that he went off into the darkness.

. . .

Sneaking through the hyenas laying around in groups in front of the giant rock was not a big deal for the young lion. Due to his darker fur he blended in perfectly with the withered ground and the starless night. His stealth skills were incredible, but noisy as the hyenas were, even a hippo could have sneaked right through them. Shortly after he moved towards the long ledges base. Through a wide crack one could enter into a cave that served as the lions' lair. Quickly but completely silent he slipped in.

In the cave enlightened by little to no moonlight he managed to spot at least eighteen lionesses. One of them was laying a little elevated from the others. Next to her was a slender lion with a black mane and in her embrace, she held a small cub. It couldn't be long ago this little guy had been born. A little further away there was another cub, a female this time. She wasn't much older than the other one and was snuggling against a lion just old enough not to be considered a cub himself anymore. This was the royal family, he concluded.

For a second, he was worried, the lioness next to the king could be Chagina, but then his eyes found another one, laying further away from the rest of the pride, only accompanied by a dark furred lion. It was her, no doubts. Long years had passed, but same as with the other members of the guard he would never forget her face. Slowly he approached her, thinking about how he would do it. Calculating he looked at the male. Would he notice it, if he began to whisper? Taking the risk, he lifted his paw and extended the poisoned claw. With a swift movement he pricked it into one of Chagina's forelegs and prepared to hide. Luckily, the lioness did nothing more than to snort and shake her head a little, just as if a fly had landed on her nose.

Still keeping an eye on the male, he patiently watched, as the lioness's sleep turned from peaceful to uneasy. He could see, how her eyes started to move under the lids and how one shiver after the other was running down her spine. When he was sure, the poison was taking its full effect, he bent down and whispered into her ear.

The lioness's head rose, her eyes wide open, looking at Kenua, who already stood in the cave's entrance. With an evil grin he returned her glance. In this state, it was no problem, if she saw him, even better, it would make things worse for her. "See you next time", he murmured as he turned around and vanished into the darkness.

. . .

Keeping the hyenas in check was an awful job, or at least it was for Chumvi. He heavily disliked their smell, but the worst was their weird sense of humor. Nevertheless, he didn't complain about his task. Just like everyone in Scar's pride he had to fulfill a certain duty and there were worse than his. Like dealing with the bones and other leftovers or cubsitting. Yeah, those were far beyond what he could endure. Considering that, he was glad neither to be a lioness nor a male hyena. And he was glad to share his task with Chagina. After he had managed to befriend her, she had agreed to train him, what he was very happy about. Her fighting skills were far beyond everything he had ever seen from the females he used to know. It was no surprise Scar had immediately taken her in. Her abilities and the fear the hyenas had of her were exactly what he needed since those pesky fleabags had a new clan leader. Azur and her stupid brat seriously blamed him for the harsh dry seasons the last two years had brought and incited the other hyenas to question his rule. As if it was the king's fault that the clouds had decided to bring thunder instead of rain…

A loud outcry brought him back to the here and now.

"Not again!", Chagina growled. She hadn't been in the best of moods for days and now she looked seriously pissed. With a roar she rushed towards the four hyenas, who had started a brawl and furiously separated them. Yelping, the pitiful guys tried to escape her, but she made sure, everyone got his share of the beating she gave them.

"What was that?", Chumvi asked her, after they had continued their round. Sure, it was the second time, they had to separate these idiots, but still this reaction had been a little over the top, even for her.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, two of them are just immature youngsters and the other ones are Banzai and Ed. You know them. They're friends of the king."

"Are you sure it was them?" She gave him a confused look.

"Is… uhm… everything ok?"

"Nah, I'm fine, boy. Have you ever seen a hyena being able to hurt me?"

"That's not what I meant. You seem a little uneased and you're looking worn out, if I might say so." In fact, that was an understatement. Due to the drought, no one was doing very well, but even compared with the huntresses Chagina looked bad.

"As I said, everything is…" She stopped and shook her head. "Urgh, what am I saying? You're right! I feel like crap! Hadn't had a restful night in two weeks or so!"

"How comes?"

She made a grimace. "It may sound odd, but I'm having nightmares."

That came as a surprise. He'd never thought, someone like Chagina would be upset by a minor thing like a bad dream. "Well, ever has some, I guess", he tried to cheer her up. "No shame in that."

"I know that." She gave him a weak smile. "It's not that I'm embarrassed or so. Having nightmares is nothing special… but these were different."

"Different?", Chumvi asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"Have you ever had one of these moments when you think you woke up at night, but the next day you're not sure if you really were awake?" Chagina had stopped and stared into the wasteland, seemingly focusing at something Chumvi couldn't see. "I woke up one night after having a nightmare. It had been nothing special, just the common weird stuff, but then it changed. There was this strange feeling and… this voice. And then I saw…" She shook her head. "The next day the feeling was gone and there was no evidence that someone had been here. But the next night the voices returned and I saw them again. And also in the next one and in every other night since then."

"Whose voice? Who have you seen?"

The lioness looked at him and for the first time he saw an expression on her face, that had never been there before. She tried to hide it, but as she answered, her eyes couldn't hide her fear anymore. "The dead ones…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Trial**

"There you have it! That's a confession and not only for the murder, but also for poisoning her for several days!"

"It wasn't." By now Simba's voice had a become angry. "He said nothing about murder so far and if you won't stop interrupting, he will never get the chance for that!"

Enraged Chumvi opened his mouth to respond, but bit back on saying more and sat down between the lionesses. After a previous outbreak at the very beginning of Kenua's story the lion's untampered voice had attracted their attention and some of them had stopped their slumber to join and listen the interrogation.

For a moment the king kept looking at him, then he turned back at the rogue. "Proceed. I want to hear, what happened at the night Chagina was killed."

"Of course, your majesty", Kenua said with a light bow of his head. Despite his still tricky situation it was hard for him not to grin at his prosecutor. It seemed like this trial wasn't exactly moving towards the outcome that guy had hoped for. So far Kenua had told the king and his feathered adviser, that he indeed was guilty of wearing down Chagina, the way he had done it and also why. "Well, at first it was a night like the ones before", he continued. "I was just about to get Chagina's daily dose, as my father stopped me from doing so. He said that wouldn't be necessary today. He said, it would have been enough and it would be time to look for the next one on our list."

"But weren't you here for revanche?", the hornbill asked.

"Oh, we were! Seeing Chagina suffer from the dreams I brought her… I can't even describe the satisfaction in that", Kenua assured him, ignoring Chumvi's angry growling. "That lioness had taken part in the betrayal and murder of my mother after all and reminding her of that day by day was my revanche on her."

"But memories don't kill. If it wasn't you, how did she die?"

"We were about to leave and had already reached a tree close to the border, when my father suddenly turned around. It was totally against our plan, but he said he wanted to meet Chagina face to face. That he wanted to hear from herself, if by now she finally regretted her actions. I told him that was a bad idea, but he insisted. So, I had no other chance but to follow his order. I snuck in here and managed to awake her without anyone else to notice. She saw me standing in the den's entrance and just as I had hoped, followed me. At first, she probably thought, it would only be one of her dreams, because she asked no one to come with her, but soon she realized that it was very real. She had noticed I wasn't the 'Askari' from her dreams. Even shouted at me to stop and asked for my name. Like that she followed me straight towards the border, but as I reached the tree, there was no sign of my father. Once more that wasn't according to the plan, so I stopped right there. When Chagina reached me, I had no idea what to do, but then… she recognized me. And my name became the last word she ever spoke…"

Unconsciously he took a short break and noticed the silence surrounding him. The quiet whispering of the lionesses had disappeared. For a second, they looked just like cubs listening to an exciting tale and remembered him of his meeting with the little lioness a while ago, but then Chumvi growled and spoiled the moment.

"I can't tell how he managed to climb it", he continued, "but in that moment my father dropped from the tree and pounced at her. He must have broken her neck because she was dead before she or I even realized what happened. After he made sure she was dead, he told me to drag her body back to Pride Rock and drop her on her sleeping place. That was everything but a simple task, but to be honest, I was too afraid of him to complain or even reject his order at that moment. I did what I was told to do and dropped her… next to you." He looked at Chumvi. "I guess due to the exhaustion of dragging her all the way I was a little louder than usual, so that you woke up."

"Chumvi?" The king looked at Kenua's prosecutor.

"Yes", the lion hissed. "I saw him standing over my friend's corpse. Unfortunately, I was too drowsy to follow him as he fled. Instead I checked on Chagina, but she was already…" A tear appeared in one of the lion's eyes, but it was gone before anyone could notice it.

"What did you do, after you fled from the den?" Now Simba looked at Kenua again. "Did you return to your father?"

"Yes", he confessed. "What other choice did I have? There was nowhere else I could have gone. And after all, he was still my father." _And our revanche was far from completed_ , he added in his mind, but kept himself from saying it out loud.

The king nodded. Then he bent down and had a quiet conversation with the hornbill. "Very well", he said after they finished and stood up looking around those present. "You all have heard the story this rogue has told. It sounded quite convincing to me, but I want to know your opinion as well, before I pass judgement. Everyone, who believes him, please stand up."

With rising tension Kenua watched, as lioness after lioness followed the kings order and rose… or didn't, like Chumvi and one of the lionesses who had accompanied him in his chase after the rogue. In the end there were eight of twelve lions standing.

"In that case…" Simba took a more dignified posture. "As king of the Pridelands I call you innocent of the murder of the lioness Chagina. But for aiding your father in said crime I cannot allow you to stay in my kingdom or to enter it ever again."

"As you wish, great king." Lowering his head into a deep bow Kenua exhaled. That was exactly what he had hoped for. He was already about to ask, if he could leave, as a yet unheard voice sounded.

"There you are Simba. I want you to meet someone." A lioness came walking from the Pride Rock. "Oh, I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"We where just done, dear", Simba replied and walked up to her. Unfortunately, he was more than wrong with that, because as Kenua got up, he saw, who he thought to be the pride's queen and right behind her no one else than the lionesses he wanted to see the least at this moment.

. . .

"You!", Heba gasped.

"Kenu? What…?" As surprised as her mother, Jua stared at the rogue sitting there surrounded by the majority of the pride. He looked even scruffier then usual and his expression very similar to the one of a cornered gazelle.

"Uhm, you… know him?", the lion with the red mane, who the queen had told them to be her mate asked perplexed.

"Of course, I know him!", her mother shouted before Jua could stop her. "He murdered my former king and father of my daughter!"

"Murdered… But I just… Wait a moment. Who are you and what in all the great kings' names is going on here?" The king's eyes jumped from Jua and her companions to Kenua, back to Heba and finally stopped at his mate.

"They're guests. The ones who aided Kion at the border to the Outlands", Nala told him. "I wanted you to meet them earlier, but when Zazu came, I thought it was about something important, so I waited till you were finished."

"My name is Heba, my king", Jua's mother introduced herself after a questioning look Simba gave her. "I'm the leader of a pride on the other side of the Outlands. You may know us as Ushindi's pride, what we were called until our king's death."

"There you have it, Simba!", the brown lion in front of Kenua cheered. "He's guilty, just as I said!" Additional to his outcry the lionesses started to discuss the happenings loudly until the king put an end to the tumult.

"STOP IT!", he shouted and all eyes turned at him. "We're not getting anywhere like this!" Despite the authority in his voice he managed to sound friendlier, as he turned to a lioness sitting next to him. "Tama, take Chumvi and two other lionesses and bring this rogue to one of the caves beneath Pride Rock. If you can, seal it. If not, guard it. Make sure he doesn't escape until I decide how to deal with him. I need time to think about this."

"Of course." She nodded and took a step towards Kenua. "Follow me, but don't do anything stupid. Chumvi still looks like he wants you as his chew toy."

Jua held her breath. His claws extended, Kenua stood there, giving her mother a deadly glance. For a moment she feared, he would try to fight his way out, but then he simply growled and bared his teeth at them, before he did as he was told.

"I'm sorry for all this", the king said, after Kenua had been led away and approached Jua and her mother and Usiku, who stood a few steps behind them. "Luckily situations like this are not very common in this kingdom. You said, your name is Heba?"


End file.
